


There you go. To a Place I cannot go with.

by bellringer53



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Duck Tales 2017, Temporary Character Death, canon character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellringer53/pseuds/bellringer53
Summary: For a brief moment, he was able to see the free spirit that left his life for good. Too bad the one that filled her spot was the one to give him this chance in the first place.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Donald Duck & Goofy & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	There you go. To a Place I cannot go with.

**Author's Note:**

> So there i was working when it hit me. Della duck and Sora are basically the same character. This is the result of that revelation. I plan on writing the next chapter after remind come out because I feel a lot of the final act will change. But have fun and try not to cry like I did.

> _His entire body was on fire as the arcane energy coursed through him. He knew this was a one way ticket and he didn’t care. His family was in danger. His **boy** was in danger. And he wasn’t just gonna stand by and let this happen. Not this time. He could hear his old friend begging him to stop but he paid him no mind. He knew what he had to do. With one final cry he let out all the energy that threatened to tear him apart._   
>  **_Zettaflare!_ **   
>  _And with that the last thing he saw was his enemy consumed by his magic as the light consumed him._

  
As his vision cleared the first thing Donald saw was the window. It spanned nearly the entire wall from the floor to the ceiling and allowed a small but wondrous view of the night sky. Outside there was an ocean of stars that swirled like paint in water. Colors blinked in and out of existence in a never ending dance of light. Occasionally a star would breakaway and crash down and out of sight. The sight was so beautiful it took a few seconds for Donald to gauge the rest of the space.  
He seemed to be in a children's room, with the window in the center. To either side it were two twin beds. The one to his right had dark blue sheets with scorch marks splattered across them. Tomes, quills, and bottles (more than a few shattered) littered the bed and the floor around it. Above it on the wall nautical charts and emo bands littered the walls with nary an empty space left. Leaning to the side was a small staff with the facsimile of a hat atop it. A small smile crossed his face as he turned to his right. There was something comforting about being here, he thought.  
The bed to his right was an even worse mess, if that was even possible. The light teal sheets were balled up in the corner of the bed by the wall to make room for the mountain of artifacts littered across the top. Ancient shields, futuristic firearms, stone tablets, gladiator swords, katanas, and so much more were piled nearly a foot high. One of the bed posts had an aviator hat hanging off it. On the walls above countless star maps were haphazardly tacked on. Routes plotted out in red ink crisscrossed in a seemingly endless web of lines. Eventually they all converged to a single question mark on a map at the top of the wall.   
_No one's gone that far into the Lanes Between but you're looking at the first one to do so Donnie! I know I’m gonna do it! It's all I’ve ever dreamed about!_  
Acid filled Donald’s throat as a wave of nostalgia filled him. He knew this room. He knew these beds. And he knew this window, even if the stars outside were altogether foreign to him. _Where was he? What was he doing here?_ He couldn’t think straight, he grabbed his head as his thoughts became distant and fuzzy. He tried to remember what he was doing before this but all he could think about was rage. Rage and fear seemed to fill his memory. He was trying to stop someone? Someone who was trying to hurt another? But who-?  
“Hey Donnie.”  
All the blood in his veins froze as he voice rang through the room. He knew that voice. He had heard that voice since the day he was born. But it can't be her. She’s gone. Gone off into the stars she so loved. Slowly, he brought his hands down and ever so slowly turned to face the door. _Please, if I’ve ever done a good thing in my life, let this be real._ There, in a brown bomber jacket, cargo shorts, and teal scarf, was his sister, Della.   
“You just gonna keep gawking at me or say hello?” She chided as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. The familiar jab jolted Donald alive and he rushed forward to embrace his lost twin.   
“You left!” He wailed as tears stained her jacket. “You left me and the boys! All to fill your stupid dream!” Della rubbed his back as they both fell to their knees. “I know. I know I did and there is nothing I could ever do to make up for that. And I am so grateful for you being there for them.” Donald shook his head in rejection. “No. I wasn’t there for them. I left them behind time and again as I went off to chase the King.”   
“Because that was your job!” Della implored. She wouldn’t let him take the blame it seems. Classic Dell, always taking the fall for others. “You were there when they need you most. You were there when they took their first steps and said their first words. You were there when they cried at night and you were there to heal their wounds when they fell down. And when you had to leave to fight the Dark you left them in the hands of those that would keep them safe as well. You were the best parent they could have asked for and I am so happy they have you.”   
Donald wiped the tears from his eyes looked his sister in they eye. “How do you know that?” A soft smile graced her lips. “I’ve been watching you since the start Donnie. You really think I would just leave you guys like that?” Donald shaked his head in confusion. “How could you-? You know what? It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are back and we can finally go home together Dell!” He shot up, his hands still in hers and ran towards the door. “The boys will be so happy to see-.”  
The hand in his held firm and pulled him to a sudden stop. He whipped his head around and glares at his sister. “Come on! Don’t you want to go home?!” Della let her hand fall to her side as she shook her head. “Donnie you know I can't go back.” Nervous laughter filled his throat. “Can’t go back? What are you talking about? They are right through the door. Let's go!” Della shook her head again. This time tears were forming in her eyes. “Come on Donnie. You're not telling me you don't know where we are now, are you?” He blinked at her as confusion filled his mind once again. “Where we are? We are in our,” Suddenly the haze lifted and his stomach dropped to his feet. “Our childhood room.” Fear filled his heart as he looked to his sister for help. “How are we in here Della?”  
She just took his hand and gently led him to his bed. They both sat down as she rubbed small circles across his hand to calm his nerves. “What’s the last thing you remember?” Donald looked down at his lap as the memories came flooding back. _It can’t be_. “We were in a valley. We were there to fight in a war.” Della nodded her head “That’s right. What happened in the valley?” His hands were shaking at this point. _It can’t be_. “There, there was an enemy. He wore the face of a friend and used it to take out two of our own.” _It can’t be_. “He was going to go after Kairi next. My boy, Sora tried to shield her with his body and I couldn’t let him get hurt.” Why was he still speaking so calmly when he felt like he would explode?” _I can’t be._ “As Goofy deflected his attack I readied a counter spell.” _I’m not_. “The others tried to get me to stop but I wouldn’t listen.” _I’m_. “I fired the shot and I ended him.” I’m. “And then I,” _I._ He lifted his head and looked at his sister. His twin sister that was so much younger then him. “I died, didn’t I?” Della just closed her eyes and nodded her head.  
Suddenly, the room swirled and shifted until they were back in the Graveyard. He turns towards his sister hoping she has answers. “This is your final moments.” She says, staring at the scene in front of her. He followed her gaze and watched the events unfold.

Everyone was where he left them. Goofy on his knees, the King and Riku shielding themselves from the blast, Sora holding onto Kairi for dear life, and himself. Still holding the casting pose as the magic slowly faded from his body. His boy turned around and a smile graced his lips in amazement. Donald’s heart nearly broke knowing the smile would soon fade from his face, and it was all his fault.   
HIs magic faded, his body fell, and with it so did the hope in his boy’s eyes. The others went to the fallen’s sides. Aqua to Ven, Kairi and Riku to Lea. Mickey and Goofy to him. Sora just stood there, frozen in shock. He muttered something and Donald ran to his side. He tried to grab Sora’s hand to snap him out of it but he just passed through him. Della rested a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “They can’t feel us Donnie.” Donald whipped his head around and glared at his sister.  
Before he can retort a massive portal opens up away from them and a storm of heartless shoots out to the heavens. The storm twisted and swirled in the air as it grew in size. Riku ran back to Sora and grabbed his shoulder, breaking him out of the spell. He said something but Donald couldn’t him. He couldn't hear anything. All he could do was watch in abject horror.   
Whatever Riku said must have worked because Sora was then standing tall with him and Aqua to face the storm. “What are you doing?!” Donald yelled to deaf ears. “Run while you still have the chance!” Della just closed her eyes and looked away. She couldn’t see this a second time. Suddenly, more swarms came and joined the storm, forming a massive typhon of Darkness. Then, everything went wrong.   
Aqua dropped her guard and was swallowed by the swarm. Then Ven. Then Lea and Kairi. Then finally the King, Goofy, and himself. The only solace Donald got was the fact that this was the end. That this awful scene would fade and he could go on in the delusion that Sora made it out alive. But it wasn't ending. The scene just kept going and going and going. Why wasn’t this over? Why hasn’t hasn’t it ended? He was dead! Unless, he wasn’t. Unless that sick dark force was elongating his demise so he may see the fruitlessness of his failings.   
He watched, as Sora tried one last time to take Kairi’s hand, and failed. The storm swallowed her and with it the last vestiges of hope. There Sora was, frozen, like a statue. His hand outstretched to the ever darkening heavens as if he could still feel her hand in his. Then, he cracked, and fell to his knees wailing to the sky. Tears fell from his face as Donald stood by helplessly. There he was Sora, his boy, broken and there wasn't a damned thing he could do to stop it.  
Sora looked up at his oldest friend, begging for an answer. In response, Riku stood up, and faced the storm head on. There went this young man, whom Donald had cast aside the moment he met him, going to face death head on in order to protect his boy. Donald had never regretted an action more. Oh how he wished he had spent more time with this brave young man. Now he would never have the chance.  
Riku strode confidently as the tendrils of dark swirled above him ready to strike. Then, he readied his blade and right as he was about to be consumed he thrusted it forward and blocked the attack. A breathtaking cascade of light and dark erupted in front of the young master as he valiantly held off the assault. Never in his life had Donald seen such an overwhelming display of devotion. It seemed, if for just a second, that Riku would be able to hold off the assault. But it wasn't meant to last. Darkness enveloped his body and just as Sora reached out his hand Riku was consumed and with one final wave so was Sora. 

The darkness quickly received and they were back in their bedroom once more. So many emotions were swirling inside Donald’s heart. Shock, grief, but most of all rage. Rage at the fact that nothing he did mattered in the end. “So that’s it huh?” he asked, refusing to look at his sister. “My life didn't mean shit, did it?!” Tears were falling down his face at this point. Della shot forward and took his hand in his own. “Of course it mattered!” Donald yanked his hand away and turned to face her, the familiar feeling of anger taking hold in a vain attempt to protect his heart from the pain. “No it didn’t! They all still died! Goofy died! Mickey died! Sora died! How can you look me in the eye and say that?!”  
She just took his hands in one and cupped his chin in the other and said, “Because you tried. You gave it everything you had and that matters more than if you succeeded or not.” Donald just wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. “Thank you Dell.” taking a deep breath he then stood up and extended his hand to his sister. “If I’m here then they must be too right? Mind leading me to them?”   
The sad smile once again crossed her face as she shook her head. “That’s actually why I’m here. I wanted to see you again, even if it was for a short while.” Donald was confused. A short while? They had eternity to spend together now, right? “What do you mean? There really isn’t anywhere for me to go Dell.” Della just cupped his hands in her’s, tracing lines across the back of them. “Funny thing. You see your boy is currently pulling of a bit of a miracle.” Lights started to dance off his skin as a wave of warmth and love filled his chest.  
 _Donald! Hold on!_  
“Sora?!” he whipped his head up and faced his sister. Even as the tears were streaming down his face the smile was still wide and strong. “He’s bringing you all a second chance. You have some kid there Donnie. Did a good job with him as well.” The lights continued to grow as a laugh escaped his throat. “I didn’t do much, that’s just the way he is.” Della just shook her head. “When will I see you again?” he asked, not wanting this moment to end, even if he knew it had to. He had a task to complete. “When it’s your time.” She then poked him in the shoulder causing him to jump. “I had better not see you or the old man till well after our boys have chick of their own do you hear me?” Donald just laughed and hugged his sister one last time. “Don’t worry I won’t. I promise.” Della smiled. “Good. And watch your boy’s back as well. Looks like he needs if from time to time.” Just as the light enveloped him once more he gave his answer.   
_I promise. Love you Della._  
 _Love you too Donald._

The next moment he was standing in the Graveyard once more, surrounded by his friends. The few minutes were hazy at best but he knew two things for sure. The promises he made, and that his boy had done the impossible. Sora had the brightest smile on his face as he took in everyone safe and whole. “It did work!” he exclaimed, barely able to hold back his hysteria. “Of course!” Donald answered in kind. He never doubted his boy for a second. And with a call to arms from Goofy, they all set out to face the enemy once more. This time they would win. This time he would keep his promises.   
In the end, he was able to keep one of them at the very least. 


End file.
